Jetlag
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Summary:  While Kagome waits for her husband Inuyasha to arrive from his trip, They unexpectedly sing the same song at the same time.


**Jetlag**

Summary: While Kagome waits for her husband Inuyasha to arrive from his trip, They unexpectedly sing the same song at the same time.

At the house of Takahashis, Kagome Takahashi is in the kitchen having something to eat. While she is eating she looks up on the calendar to find that today is the day her mated husband Inuyasha is coming home from his trip in America. His plane is to arrive in the afternoon. He's been there for a week and she misses him deeply. "I'm so happy to see him again. I bet America has really took a lot out of him while he was there." She said to herself as she cleans up her plate. She then takes a quick shower. "I know he can resist my lavender scent." She gloats as she washes herself. After getting out she blow dries her hair and gets dress in a green tank top, and capris and pair of sandals. Seeing that she has an hour left before her husband lands, she decides to leave and pick him up. "I hope your doing okay, mate." She said fondly to herself as she looks at a photo of themselves at their wedding. She grabs her keys and leaves the house.

On an airplane flying over the ocean, Inuyasha Takahashi is in first class as he reads a story his wife wrote for him. "She never seems to amaze me." He said as he clicks onto his laptop and opens up iTunes. "Hmm, I wonder which song I should listen to?" He asks to himself. Scrolling down the listen, one song get his attention. "I haven't heard that in a while." He smiles as he plugs in his earphones and presses play.

On the way to the airport Kagome hooks her ipod to the aux cord and browses her list. "I know just the song to listen to." She said as she finds the song she loves. "This does reflect the ordeal we're dealing with." She said as she presses play.

Simple Plan's Jetlag

_Inuyasha_

Kagome

_What time is it where you are?  
><em>I miss you more than anything  
><span>_Back at home you feel so far  
><em>Waitin' for the phone to ring  
><span>_It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down  
>I don't even wanna be in this town<br>Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy  
><em>

**(Both)  
>You say good morning<br>When it's midnight  
>Going out of my head<br>Alone in this bed  
>I wake up to your sunset<br>And it's driving me mad  
>I miss you so bad<br>And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged  
>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged<br>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged  
>Is so jet lagged<br>**

What time is it where you are?  
><span>_Five more days and I'll be home  
><em>I keep your picture in my car  
><span>_I hate the thought of you alone  
><em>I've been keepin' busy all the time  
>Just to try to keep you off my mind<br>**Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy  
><strong>  
><strong>You say good morning<br>When it's midnight  
>Going out of my head<br>Alone in this bed  
>I wake up to your sunset<br>And it's drivin' me mad  
>I miss you so bad<br>And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged  
>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged<br>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged  
>Is so jet lagged<br>**  
><strong>I miss you so bad<strong>

I miss you so bad

**I miss you so bad**

I miss you so bad

**I miss you so bad  
><strong>I wanna share your horizon  
><span>**I miss you so bad  
>And see the same sunrising<br>**I miss you so bad  
><span>**Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me.  
><strong>  
><em>You say good morning<br>When it's midnight  
><em>**Going out of my head  
>Alone in this bed<br>I wake up to your sunset  
>And it's drivin' me mad<br>I miss when you say good morning  
>But it's midnight<br>Going out of my head  
>Alone in this bed<br>I wake up to your sunset  
>And it's drivin' me mad<br>I miss you so bad  
>And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged<br>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged  
>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged<br>Is so jetlagged  
>Is so jetlagged <strong>

Kagome parks her car in the parking garage and heads into the airport around were people either getting their tickets and checking their luggage while others were waiting by the arrival spot where their loved one will appear in front. Kagome smiles as she takes a seat and waits for her husband to appear in front of her.

Inuyasha's plane has finally landed on the runway and parks at the gate. Inuyasha smiles as he gets his suitcase out of the compartment above his seat. "I'm finally home." He proudly states as he gets off the plane. He walks along with the other passengers to the luggage claim. But only thing is on his mind, his mated wife. As he turns the corner where the other people are waiting for their loved one. He looks around for Kagome. He finds her sitting in a random seat. "Kagome!" He calls out to her. Kagome hears someone calling out to her. She looks around and sees it's her husband. "Inuyasha!" She cries as she runs into his arms. Inuyasha picks her and twirls her around. "I'm missed you so bad." She said as she lays her head onto his shoulder. "I missed you too." He replies as he embraces her. "Let's go home." He adds as they make their way to the vehicle. Inuyasha puts his luggage into the truck and takes the driver's seat while Kagome gets into the passenger seat. "So how was your trip?" Kagome asks as they leave the airport. "It was great at all, but one thing was bothering me while I was there." He answers. Kagome looks up to him, "What would that be?" Inuyasha sharply sighs, "The jetlag effect." He said. Kagome looks up in front of them, "Funny I was listening to Jetlag on my way here." She smiles. Inuyasha chuckles, "Same here, Kagome." Kagome looks up to him again. "You were listening to it too?" Inuyasha smiles, even though he had to keep his eyes on the road. "Yeah. I did. I needed to listen to one, and I assume you would doing it as well." He answers.

They arrive back home. "We're home." She said happily as she helps Inuyasha with his luggage. "No allow me." Inuyasha said as he takes it out of her hands. Kagome opens the door for him. "I'm so glad to be home with you again mate." She said to him as she closes the door behind her. Inuyasha wraps his arms around her. "Oh you know it, mate. I know one thing that needs to be settled though." Kagome looks into his golden eyes with her chocolate ones. "What's that dear." Inuyasha kisses her before answering. "I need to settle the jetlag effect." Kagome giggles for him. "I'll help you with that." They walk up to their bedroom and change into their PJ's and into their bed. "You must be tired, why don't we have a nice long nap." She suggests to him as she rubs the mating mark on his collarbone. Inuyasha chuckles, "As long as you take it with me that is." Kagome snuggles into his warmth arms, "I'm tired as well." She only said as she falls asleep. Inuyasha rubs hers mating mark and kisses her forehead. "Good night mate." He only replies before he falls asleep.

THE END


End file.
